Aortic valve replacement is a medical procedure commonly used to address medical problems associated with a regurgitant or stenotic aortic heart valve. Replacement valves may be made of animal tissue or other materials and may be implanted via open heart surgery or, in some cases, via a catheter. Whether a replacement valve is made of animal tissue or another material, there may be a need to help prevent adjacent blood vessels, such as coronary arteries, from being compressed or otherwise obstructed by the replacement valve.